Just Because
by ggroks1800
Summary: Ron and Lavender have been fighting for a while now, and Hermione is ecstatic. Even though she thinks Ron hates her, she still doesn't want him with Lavender...What happens when ron finds her? Rated M for heated kissing, but between who?...
1. Chapter 1

"For crying out loud Lavender! Stop thinking about yourself for one fucking minute." Ron yelled.

Then I heard before the portrait door slam closed behind me.

I was kind of thankful I didn't have to listen to another of their shouting matches, even though that was really selfish. I should feel sad for Ron, I should be there for a shoulder to cry on after he fights with his girlfriend. But instead I'm virtually skipping away from the fight. But no one can really blame me; the boy I love is _really _close to breaking up with his 'girlfriend'

Granted, that doesn't mean he will get with me. In fact, it's like he hates me this year, he's always picking fights with me.

Everyone says we fight like an old married couple, but they have no idea how much I wish that could be my future, fighting with Ron, and then making up. I have to admit that fighting with Ron is the best part of my day, even if we don't make up, because he is actually communicating with me.

I continued thinking about Ron as I strolled down the corridor. I didn't know where I was going, but I just wanted to get far enough away from the common room, just in case Ron came looking for me and found me deliriously happy. I don't think that would go down well.

Somehow I ended up at the Astronomy Tower stairs, my thoughts still trained on one of my best friends. Once I got to the top I laid down and stared up at the stars.

I swear I saw **Ronald ** ** Hermione **in the sky and I broke down. All I could think of was what my Mother used to tell me, 'Everyone's fate is written in the sky'. Oh how I wished that were true Mother.

I forced myself to distract myself from sobbing by finding shapes in the sky. After all, I didn't want to go back to the Common room with a red nose and red eyes.

The distraction worked for a while, I found a bell, an apple, a lion, and one banana. Well, if you count the shape of the moon tonight, then I found two bananas. For some reason that thought made me laugh...really hard. I think the stress was getting to me. Or maybe I was going crazy, though that thought just made me laugh harder.

Then I heard a rustling behind me. So I turned around – still chuckling – to see who it was.

It was Ron. He looked shocked at first – probably because he found me at the top of the astronomy tower laughing crazily – but then his expression darkened.

"Can't you at least _pretend_ to feel sorry for me?" He asked, deadly quiet.

That brought me out of my stupor.

"I beg you pardon?"

"I just broke up with my girlfriend, why aren't you even the smallest bit sad for me?" He asked harshly, coming to sit across from me.

"Because..." I answered vaguely.

"Because why?" He asked, getting agitated.

"I don't think it's any of your business anyway!" I exclaimed.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I knew it was serious now, he never swore at me. Never. "It's about _me_, so I think that immediately makes it _my _busin-"

I cut him off by slamming my lips to his. But it was like kissing a statue. He was frozen, immobile. I quickly pulled myself away.

"SHIT! Ron, I am so sorry! You just broke up with your girlfriend! God, INNAPROPRIATE HERMIONE!" I started to get up and walk away when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

I sighed and stared holes into the ground. "Ron, I know sorry doesn't really cut it but I _am_ sor-"

"Don't be sorry," He said huskily, "I'm not."

I gasped and looked up from the ground into his eyes, they were darkened from lust.

Then I virtually jumped him. I pressed my lips to his and slid my tongue along his bottom lip. His mouth opened automatically and I slid my tongue into his mouth, beginning the battle for dominance against his. We continued this until he decided that oxygen was important and pulled away.

"What brought this on?" He asked breathlessly.

"I-well-ah...Just because." I answered cheekily.

He chuckled and said something very unexpected...

"I think I'm falling in love with you Hermione." He said it the way one would say 'the sky is blue', just stating a fact, as if he knew he was going to be saying it every day for the rest of his life.

"I love you too." I whispered breathlessly.

He leaned in to kiss me again. But I leaned away. Hurt shone in his eyes and I raised a hand to stroke his cheek.

"What of Lav-" my voice broke. "Lavender?"

Understanding replaced the hurt in his eyes.

"I told you." He took my hand off his cheek and sat it in his lap so he could play with my fingers. "I broke up with her."

I pulled my hand away and stood up, going to lean against the safety railing at the edge of the landing, looking out across the black lake.

"I should have worded that better. I meant why were you with her if you thought you were falling in love with me?" tears were welled up in my eyes, threatening to overflow.

I heard shuffling behind me before I felt his torso pressed against my back, placing his hands on the railing either side of my waist. He leaned his chin on my head, looking out over the water with me and sighed.

"She was...a distraction." He said quietly, as if worried I would pull away from him again.

"From what?" I whispered.

"From...you, I thought that you hated me so I gave into Lavender's seemingly harmless obsession, which was probably the biggest mistake of my life so far. She was so clingy, I didn't get any space, and all she wanted to do was snog me!"

I turned to face him and snorted. "What else were you going to do? Have an intelligent conversation?" I snorted again.

He blushed slightly, but his face became harder. "What about Mclaggen? I heard you fawning all over him to Lav and Parvati. And I heard the rumours that you were all over him at the Slughorn's Christmas party." His voice was getting louder by the second.

"Are you jealous?" I asked, smirking slightly. Making him jealous was my intention after all.

His response was just spluttering. "W-but-no-I-you"

My smirk grew and I placed my hand over his mouth, stopping him from embarrassing himself more.

I leaned in and placed my mouth next to his ear. "Because that's what I was aiming for." I whispered seductively, licking the outer shell of his ear. His breath stuttered and sped up, so I knew I was having some sort of effect on him.

I kissed along his jaw line, then up to his mouth, and this time he made the first move. He forced my mouth open with his tongue – though it's not like I put up much of a fight – and massaged my tongue with his. I was beginning to imagine what else he could do with that tongue when he pulled away.

"So, just to be sure, you were only with Mclaggen to make me jealous?"

I giggled, "Well it certainly wasn't his kissing tactics, that's for sure!"

He grimaced. "Ugh, don't remind me. I don't need to think about you kissing that cocky bastard thanks!"

I rolled my eyes, "Ron, I had to _watch_ you eat Lavender's face every day. You're lucky I'm a nice person or I could definitely _punish_ you for being a git. Think about that." I said with a glint in my eye.

"You can _punish_ me whenever you want." He said seductively.

I smirked and leaned into kiss him, and when his eyes closed I ducked under his arms and walked away. I was at the top of the stairs when he realised I had walked away.

"HEY, where are you going?" he shouted at me.

"You wanted me to punish you Ron and this is how I'm going to do it. You can't tell anyone about us, and you can't touch me unless I say so, I will let you off when I've felt that you've suffered enough." I laughed.

"Why are you doing this to me now?" he grumbled, put out.

"Just...Because"


	2. AN

Should I make this a two or three shot?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there.

I'm sincerely sorry about my lack of updates, but this story will not be continued and is up for adoption. If you wish to adopt this story, please comment on this chapter or PM me, and I will PM you my progess of the rest of the story if you do so.

Sorry again,

Gigi


End file.
